Shawlong Koufang
his last name sometime given as Qufang, is the 11th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was a member, and apparently the leader, of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques's five Fraccion. His position as the 11th Arrancar before his death, implies that he was the oldest living Numeros. Appearance Shawlong Kūfang has a long face and black hair, which is braided and usually hanging over his shoulder. What remains of his mask is on the top of his head, with a portion droping down to cover the upper-left half of his face, and a long skipe that poits to his right, similar to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's original hat. The location of his Hollow hole is in the center of his abdomen, but is hidden by his Arrancar uniform. Personality Shawlong is an intellectual, or at least an analyst, able to confidently state the nature of his opponent's powers. He is also somewhat well-mannered and well-spoken when compared to his comrades. History Shawlong was a member, and possibly the leader, of a group formed by himself, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy, Nakeem, as well as two other unnamed Hollows. They wanted to become Vasto Lordes by eating other Hollows and thereby decided to join forces with the Adjuchas-class Menos, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, whom Shawlong proposed to be their "king". However, upon learning that they could evolve no further, Shawlong asked him to devour a part of each of them, as this would both halt their evolution and prevent them from returning to being a lesser Hollow, something that apparently all Adjuchas or Higher level Menos fear. Synopsis thumb|190px|right|Shawlong as an Adjuchas Early story Shawlong was a Gillian with a personality that eventually grew into an Adjuchas-class menos. He was apparently the leader of a small group of Adjuchas consisting of himself, Di Roy, Yylfordt Granz, Edrad Liones, Nakeem and two unnamed other Adjuchas. One day, they stumbled across a tiny Adjuchas whom they attempted to hunt, but his retaliation cause several of them to be "eaten." Shawlong, recognizing Grimmjow's strength, invited him to join the group as their "king," a fellowship of Adjuchas to become Vasto Lorde-class menos. However, they were unaware that the moment any part of a Hollow's body is eaten by any other Hollow, the Hollow's growth stops at that point and it was only much later that they realized that they were fated to fail in becoming Vasto Lordes. Grimmjow snorted at their announcement of giving up, and declared that he would detach from the group. As he left, Shawlong asked Grimmjow to "eat" them all, and Grimmjow complied, taking a bite out of each of the five Adjuchas: the same five that would eventually become his fraccions. Arrancar arc Shawlong was part of the group that, along with Grimmjow, formed the second invasion of Karakura Town. After scouting for those with spirtual energy they set out to hunt them down, Shalong, along with Nakeem, come across Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, with Shalong taking on the Captain. During his battle, he overpowers Hitsugaya even after he had released his Bankai. After noticing that Yylfordt Granz had released his Zanpakutō, Shawlong proceeds to do the same, stating that it would be an insult to a Captain if he did not defeat him using his released form. Shawlong is left to run when Hitsugaya releases his limiter and instantly kills him. Hueco Mundo arc Although he does not appear physically, he narrates the procedure of Hollows growing into Gillians and what Adjuchas-class menos need in order to exist. He then appears in Grimmjow's flashback during his fight against Ichigo, and the flashback is described above. Powers & Abilities Sonido: Shawlong was seen using Sonido at the level of at least an average arrancar/fracción. Skilled Tactician: Shawlong is very intelligent, able to surmise what Hitsgaya's limit was using bankai, as well as counter his attacks. He is the seemingly the oldest numeros, which would explain this tact. Zanpakutō . Shawlong's zanpakutō looks like a standard katana that has a short guard. *'Resurrección': It's release command is . When released, Shawlong grows armor covering his arms and upper chest with his hands transforming into long claws, his mask extends down to cover the left side of his face and his queue becomes a tail with claws. He was strong enough to easily cut through Daiguren Hyōrinmaru at 20% power. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male